The High Notes and the Low
by LoopyandLovely
Summary: I made a short playlist for Draco and Ginny and used it to inspire these. They're just regular little scenes and conversations. They don't link to each other at all, they all stand alone. Enjoy!
1. The Way I Loved You

**The Way I Loved You**

_**A/N: So, I took on this challenge - the 'your OTP playlist' challenge. The challenge was 'to create a playlist for your favourite pairing and use it to inspire your writing.' So that's what I have done. I made a playlist for Draco and Ginny. For each song I will write a short piece, like a conversation between two characters or a flashback or just a short scene or something. These won't be songfics just fics inspired by the songs below. Each fic will be titled with the song it was inspired by. There will be 11 altogether and they're all completely unrelated.**_

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley laughed at Harry's impression of Professor Snape. Ron would've loved it. But her mind couldn't help flitting back to what Malfoy would've made of it. He would've snorted and scorned the impression, saying that it wasn't at all accurate. He would've then proceeded to do a better one. She smiled, the image of Draco impersonating Snape was a hilarious one, and it reminded her of the time the two of them had been out by the lake. It was an autumn day and the rain was pouring down. Draco had laughed at how terrible her hair was, whipping around her head and she'd yelled at him for it. He'd leaned in and kissed her fiercely in retribution. That was something Harry would never do, Harry would probably just apologise for upsetting her, which was the right thing to do, of course. Draco had never apologised. Still, she couldn't help thinking rather wistfully of the way Draco had handled it, and she had been being rather silly. Of course then Snape had appeared from nowhere and Draco had pretended Ginny had assaulted him. Harry clicked his fingers in front of Ginny. She shook her head.<p>

"Sorry." She said, "Daydreaming."

I hate Draco Malfoy. She told herself. Stupid frustrating jerk. Still, she did miss him sometimes.


	2. Walk Away

**Walk Away**

**_**A/N: So, I took on this challenge - the 'your OTP playlist' challenge. The challenge was 'to create a playlist for your favourite pairing and use it to inspire your writing.' So that's what I have done. I made a playlist for Draco and Ginny. For each song I will write a short piece, like a conversation between two characters or a flashback or just a short scene or something. These won't be songfics just fics inspired by the songs below. Each fic will be titled with the song it was inspired by. There will be 11 altogether.**_**

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you bother." Draco Malfoy scowled, "Just leave me alone. I'm no good for you, we both know that. Go snog Potter."<p>

Ginny Weasley took Draco's hand, "I'm not going to leave you, Draco. I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. I love you. You underestimate yourself."

"Why do you make everything so damn difficult? Go. For Merlin's sake, go while you can."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means Ginny. The Dark Lord expects me to go into his service. How can you expect me to keep you alive once he orders me to kill you?"

"I don't think you're going to join him. I think you're better than that. Dumbledore will hide you and your family Draco. I trust you to do the right thing."

"Don't."


	3. Iris

**Iris**

**A/N: This is Draco's Journal entry. Although I'm sure you figured that out (:**

_Dear Journal,_

_She is heart-breaking. Her hair is like dancing flames and her eyes are just daring me to make my move. I'd give anything to have her, I know she feels the same way. But in the eyes of the world it's so wrong. We're from completely different classes. People won't understand the way I feel. I don't understand the way I feel. I think I might I love her but it's so wrong. I'd be the biggest laughing stock, hell I'd probably be disowned. I just wish she knew, I'm not this jerk she thinks I am. I feel too. Sometimes when she looks at me I think she knows. Maybe not. I don't know. But her laugh and the way she shines when she's angry are my only reasons for living anymore. I wish she knew the real me, I wish I could get to know her, but it's too costly._

_Draco._


	4. 7 Things

**7 Things**

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

"Well, I hate that I love you. You arrogant, spoiled, self-involved, slimy, twat."

He smirked, "But you do love me."

"Not willingly."

"Then why?"

"I don't know. You're the most annoying, frustrating idiot I have ever met."

"There must be a reason that you smile when you think about me."

"Who says I do?"

"I've seen you."

"Who says I was thinking about you?"

"You better have been." He growled.

She laughed, "Of course I was. I love you. It's just that sometimes you're just this cold, calculating Slytherin and I forget to look past your cracked shell."

"I don't have a cracked shell. I am a cold, calculating Slytherin. You're stupid if you believe anything else."

"And I don't have ginger hair." She raised her eyebrows.

"Fuck me. You're impossible."

"Not as impossible as you. And gladly."


	5. Cold Coffee

**Cold Coffee**

Draco Malfoy laughed loudly, a pint of beer still by his side from the previous night. He hadn't slept at all and Ginny was certain he was still drunk.

"Come on," She said, flinging his arm over her shoulder, dragging him to the nearest bed, they'd returned to the Room of Requirement after last night's party since Ginny hadn't wanted to leave him alone. "Sleep." She ordered.

He laughed again, as if she'd said something funny. He definitely looked like he wasn't going to sleep. Ginny sighed, "Well then, have some coffee at least. Merlin Draco, I can't take you anywhere."

"Coffee." He said. He wasn't slurring his words Ginny noted, that was good.

She nodded, and grabbed her own cup that she'd snuck from the kitchens earlier, "It's probably cold."

He gulped it down and made a face, "It's definitely cold." He asserted.

"Why can you talk properly?" She demanded, "You're meant to be drunk."

"Please." He snorted, "It takes more than what I've had to make me _that_ drunk."

"Then why the hell am I here with you? You seemed pretty drunk an hour ago."

He shrugged, "Maybe it wore of quickly."

"You keep laughing hysterically." She accused.

"Well. I can't believe my luck."

"What?"

"I'm in the Room of Requirement with you aren't I? I should pretend to be drunk more often."

"You jerk! You were pretending?"

He shrugged, "The alcohol made me do it."

"I'm leaving."

"No! Don't go." Draco leaped up after her, "I want you to stay. I only did it because I miss spending time with you. You're always busy. Please, just let me have tonight?"

He never said please, "Okay, I'll stay."


	6. Miserable at Best

**Miserable at Best**

He watched her whirl around the room from the other side of the room, her ginger hair flaring behind her as she danced. Potter laughed, grabbing her hand and spinning her. Her eyes met his own for just a moment and there was a small hint of what they'd had together, he could see her pain.

Hell, he could feel her pain. It was the dull thudding in his chest, the sharp knifes in his stomach when she smiled at Potter, the tears that escaped at night.

He missed her, in a way he'd never thought possible. He'd had to let her go, and she had known it. Their relationship had been too difficult, too complicated; it would've only ended in one of their deaths. The times were hard. They were on opposite sides of the war.

She stopped dancing and walked over, his breath caught in his throat. She stopped in front of him for just a moment, their eyes meeting, saying all the things they couldn't.

_I miss you._

_I miss you too._

_Do we really have to stay apart?_

_You know we do._

She moved past him and he bit his bottom lip. He knew that he could now join the Death Eaters without worrying about torture and death for association with a traitor but her eyes still haunted him at night. He could move on with his life, but he knew he'd never be happy without her. Draco Malfoy had fallen victim to that power they called love.


	7. We Found Love

**We Found Love**

**This takes place post Hogwarts. In a world in which by some miracle Draco and Ginny have made it together as a normal family with a child :)**

"Ginny have you got the milk? For goodness sake, how am I supposed to make the baby's bottle if there's no milk?"

"You don't just pour milk from a carton! You have to make it! The powder's under the stairs. Honestly, you'd think you'd never seen a baby before. Poor Delia's been here for two days and you haven't changed her once!"

"Well you're her mother, that's your job! I've got to get to the ministry."

"Yes! And I've got to get to quidditch practise!" Ginny yelled, grabbing her keys from the fireplace, and using 'accio' to fetch the milk formula from under the stairs, "I hope dad's still okay to babysit."

Draco's face paled at the thought of having to stay off work to look after the baby, "Didn't you think to check?"

"Of course I did. Don't worry, he'll be fine for babysitting, it was just a passing remark. Here's the formula." Ginny smiled and looked up into her husbands grey eyes and giving him a peck on the lips, "You worry too much. I've got to go now, drop Delia off at my dad's after you've fed her, and if Ronald gives you any hassle, ignore him."

"But.." Said Draco looking down helplessly at the formula, "How do I…?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, half way out the front door, "You'll figure it out!" she yelled and slammed the door behind her, leaving a rather lost looking Draco to deal with their child.


	8. Need You Now

**Need You Now**

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd, lonely in a room full of people. It was a constant feeling these days. She searched for Harry to no prevail, and feeling her head spin from the alcohol she decided to leave.

Arriving home she poured herself another glass of champagne, curled up on the sofa and gave in. She let her brain take her to the place it had been wandering all night. Into the dark, the cold and the safe…Into thoughts of Draco Malfoy. She hated him_, she did_. With all her heart, she hated him. But the numbness in her chest and the loneliness in her heart begged to differ. She found herself knelt by the fireplace, floo powder in hand, tear drops falling to join it.

It wasn't fair. The way she needed him, like a drug addict. She wondered if he felt the same. If he needed her the way she needed his cool calm demeanour and that mysterious undertone, that warm hidden heart, those beautiful grey eyes. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Ginny Weasley found herself needing Draco Malfoy back. Ginny found herself missing him. She found that the pain in her chest wasn't going away anytime soon, no matter how drunk she got.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy knelt at his own fireplace. Listing all the reasons that he shouldn't. All the reasons that he shouldn't contact Weasley.<p>

_He was drunk._

_His father would kill him._

_If he did then he'd never be able to let go._

_He hated her._

_She hated him._

And then all of the reasons that he should.

_Her fiery red hair and heart._

_Her beautiful eyes._

_The way she made him feel._

_Her skin._

_He needed her._

Draco Malfoy took another Vodka shot. She made him hurt, she had hurt him more than anyone had ever before. But maybe he'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.


	9. Downfall

_Ginny Weasley was laid to rest on a beautiful fiery morning at a graveyard near the Burrow. Malfoy was prevented from attending; the girl's family blamed him for her death. If she'd never gotten involved with him, none of this would've happened._

_He met his own doom the following winter on an icy cold day. He died with Ginny's name on his lips – the girl he had loved. Unable to do anything that wouldn't end in his own destruction anyway. He blamed himself for her death too, in some ways._

_Suicide._

_Such a beautiful, broken tragedy the books would say._


End file.
